My Strange Uncles
by Kitten1313
Summary: A series of oneshots centering around Sealand and the large group of nations he calls his Uncles. Rated T for future swearing
1. Chocolate

**Hello Cat here with another series of oneshots. These are mostly going to be centered around Sealand and his 'uncles'. Most of these will be short and like all of mine are very random.**

**Today's includes:**

**Sealand**

**America**

* * *

The night before was a blur of scary movies, soda, video games and chocolate. Yes the chocolate, something his Mama normally won't give him on a regular basis was practically thrown at him in large heaps to be devoured at once. The micronation doesn't know how but he had eaten most of it and what he didn't Alfred did. Ah yes America or Uncle Al as he would like to call the older nation when they're together had brought the ton with him. "You ready for some fun tonight, Buddy?" America had asked with a toothy smile and a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah!" He nodded rapidly with a wide grin, "Hell yeah!"

"Hey watch your mouth though Dude. Don't want yah learning those words and accidently saying them in front of your Mama."

Sealand nodded, "Iggy taught me that."

"Figures…" America chuckled as he took his hand, proud of himself for teaching the younger that nickname for the much older nation. "Well let me show you something that Iggy would never have showed you." That was at five o'clock the night before. Now at ten am and both are slightly regretting their chocolate induced hangovers. "Uh…way too much chocolate…" Sealand says wiping his stained brown lips.

"But you had fun right, Buddy?" America asks opening one of his eyes noticing both are on the floor of his living room with candy wrappers strewn everywhere.

Suddenly in a flash Sealand pounces on top of him grinning wildly, "Yep…can we do it again sometime Uncle Al?"

Wrapping him in a hug America nods, "Any time little man…but let's not tell your Mama about this one okay?"

"Okay Uncle Al, is there any more chocolate?"

America turns his head slightly before chuckling, "Yep Dude and who has the best chocolate in the world?"

"Belgium."

"Ouch Dude that hurt." America gives a mock pained look before sitting up, "You know how to hit a guy where it hurts."

Sealand can't help but laugh, "Sorry but it's true."

"But it's better than Iggy's right?"

"Hell yeah."

Ruffling Sealand's blonde hair America grins wider, "Damn straight."


	2. The egg

**Okay Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Denmark**

**Japan**

* * *

It's strange being in charge of a baby…okay it's an egg but Uncle Al says for the week it's a baby. He must have gone to one of his college's again and be taking a class. And between you and me I heard he actually has a few degrees in a lot of things. This year he must be working on one in child care or something.

So anyway here I am outside of the meeting room holding an egg. It even has a little smiley face on it too when Uncle Denny shows up. "What's with the egg, Peter?"

"It's America's 'baby'." The smirk on his face tells me I shouldn't have said anything. "Umm?"

He reaches out for it, "Can I see it?"

"I don't know Uncle Denny…he said to protect." I know I shouldn't let him have it but I don't think he'd hurt the egg…right?

Uncle Denny examines it with a chuckle, "He drew all over his 'baby' didn't he?" He lets out a deep laugh when we both hear a loud gasp.

"Denmark, hand over the egg now!" Uncle Al says slowly taking a step forward.

Well I really know that look on Uncle Denny's face now, "Oh you mean this egg? Well you'll have to come get it then." And with that he runs off with Uncle Al quick on his heels and I can't just sit there so I run behind.

I reach the cafeteria just in time to see the egg flying through the air, "Shit!"

"My Baby!"

Luckily Mr. Japan is right there otherwise that egg would have ended up all over the floor and Uncle Denny might have ended up dead. "Alfred-san is this yours?"

I think Uncle Al nearly kissed Japan when he runs over to take the egg, "Hell yeah it is Dude thanks so much." He glares back at Uncle Denny like Papa does when he does something stupid, "Dude you nearly killed my kid then I would have failed my class."

"Oops? Why didn't you hard boil the thing?"

Uncle Al's eyes widen in horror, "Hard boil my Baby? The fuck is wrong with you Dude?"

"I could ask you the same thing…" With that Uncle Denny starts to walk away, "I think you lost your mind."

Uncle Al shakes his head as he walks beside him whispering something about it being worth it.

"How many women?"

"Thirty two…"

Uncle Denny smirks, "So when's the next class start anyway?"

"Two months." I hear him say as they walk out of sight.

I go back to my spot hoping that Mr. Russia doesn't see the egg…or it won't live long and when I hear a splat sound followed by another cry I know he found the 'baby'.


	3. The Deal

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Prussia**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Sealand asks his taller companion with a small curious smile, "Are we going to play with Mr. Germany today?"

America chuckles lightly as he shakes his head, "Nah we're going to see Gil today but this is totally covert and you can't tell this shit to anyone got it?"

"I won't say a word Uncle Al."

"Good so let's go." Quickly he walks down a small side path towards Germany's basement door, "Now stay behind me and hold my package." Without another word he hands the small micro nation a rather large brown box that he'd been carrying since their plane landed an hour ago. Then America cracks his knuckles before knocking twice than pausing before knocking three more times.

Slowly the heavy grey door opens slightly as the ex-nation sticks his head out, "What's with him?" Prussia says with a slight growl.

"He's with me now you got the bird?"

"You got the goods?" Prussia answers back before seeing the large brown box, "Alright come in." Prussia closes the door, unlocks it and opens it wider for the two blondes to enter, "Were you followed?"

The older of the two smirk, "Yeah but we gave 'em the slip so," America sits down on a large worn black couch, "Let's get down to business before we're interrupted."

Sealand takes this cue to sit the box down in front of his uncle before sitting down himself right next to him, "Are we going to get into trouble?"

"Not unless someone tells." With that Prussia sits down adjacent from the two with Gilbird sitting proudly on his head, "Well what did you bring me?"

The boy watches as America gently opens the box and pulls out a yellowing paper book, "The Flash number 241 and this baby is from May 1976." He slowly hands it to the Prussian's shaking hands, "You know it's a hundred percent real. And it has an eleven page lead before it. Very rare you know." America sits back as Sealand's eyes widen, "Impressed gentlemen?"

"Uncle…I mean America is it all comic books?"

Prussia chuckles as his eyes twinkle brightly, "Hell yeah they are and if they're all as good as this one," He whistles at Gilbird who quickly flies over into America's arms, "Then a deals a deal."

"Wait you're selling Gilbird!?" Sealand sits back unable to fathom the idea, "For comic books!?"

Both men stare down at the boy before laughing, "Nah Peter it's cool." America chuckles as he starts to gently pet the yellow bird, "Huh Gilbird, you like a little Hero attention every now and again."

The bird tweets happily as Prussia starts to read the story, "I get these awesome stories and Alfred gets some play time with my awesome Gilbird. Everyone wins but this is our secret deal?"

Sealand smiles as he picks up a comic book, "Deal."


	4. Minecraft

**Today's includes**

**Sealand **

**Denmark**

**Finland**

**Sweden**

Why it always has to end this way he has no idea but here Sealand sits trying to understand where it all went wrong. He looks down at his computer screen and the blocky destruction unfolding. Like always it had started out on their server when they all logged on and were building their castles, except for Finland who was making friends with the wolves and Ocelots.

Sealand was just marveling over his Papa's massive castle when the first batch of TNT blew up the west wall. The youngest watched as a blonde blur shot past him before another explosion destroyed the Northern wall. Instantly he knew who it was since Denmark always does this. He builds a small castle but soon he gets bored and the first one he attacks is his Papa. Well Sweden is really the only one he ever attacks.

While he could hear Denmark laughing in the room above his eyes turned to Sweden glaring down at the screen. Why Denmark always does this Sealand may never know but soon the loud nation wasn't laughing, "Hey!" He hollered as his tower was destroyed, "Norge who's side are you on?"

He was answered by another swift attack on his northern wall and after that it became pure chaos. Sealand just sat and watched before night fell in the game and what was left was quickly over taken with spiders and creepers. "Papa wasn't that a little harsh?"

After a small grunt Sweden looks over, "No he started it."

"What did I miss?" Finland says after a moment as his little blocky avatar returns to the valley with a herd of animals in tow. "Oh…"

"It's nothing Dear just help me remake this wall."

"Was it a creeper?"

Sealand sighs hearing the older man above him as his Papa shakes his head, "Nope just a jackass."

It's not even twenty minutes that Denmark is at it again and this time he's quickly attacked by wolves, "Mama…how did you do that?" And while it's only virtual he can hear Denmark screaming above them.

A wicked twinkle appears in Finland's eyes, "Practice. Now why don't you come help me feed the dogs?"

"Yes Mama…"


	5. Friends

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

I've seen him talk to himself a few times like England does. But instead of continuing whenever I get close Uncle Al gets really quiet. Not Papa quiet but still…he always looks so sad too and a little embarrassed. "Uncle Al?"

"Hmm?" He'd say looking off still with his face red.

"Who were you talking to?" Then he'd just shake his head before quickly walking away answering the same way every time.

"No one…"

But today is different I'm actually close enough to hear him this time, "Ah, it's okay Tiny Box Tim the other boxes are just assholes. You'll always be his favorite, yo." He sounds so happy but while I don't think anyone will answer…I hear it.

"Okay. Thanks for listening Alfred."

My eyes widen in shock but I still don't see anyone as Uncle Al continues, "So you wanna come over and chill? Tony's out for the day but Foxy's coming over with Slender Dude and we're gonna play Amnesia…one of Gary's mods….or we can play Outlast if you don't feel like watching."

Uncle Al smiles before he spots me listening and stops cold. "Um Hey Uncle Al, I wasn't eavesdropping I swear."

He looks away, "Sure and how much did you hear?"

"I heard someone." I can tell it's the last thing he expected me to say, "I can't see him but I heard a little voice. So…who is it?"

A soft smile grows on his face, "A friend…"

So I was right, "Do you have a lot of friends?" He shrugs and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me so I smile, "Can I come over and play with you? Or watch?"

"I like him, Alfred." I hear a voice say as something sits on my shoulders.

Now he chuckles, "Okay Peter you can come but um…" He scratches the back of his head, "You won't know what most are saying…or see them…"

"I can't see the unicorns you have but I know they're real." This gets a big smile as he nods.

"Okay Dude go ask your folks and we'll make an awesome night of it."

I turn and race towards where Papa is sitting still feeling the weight on my shoulder, "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

Laughing I smile at my shoulder, "We sure are."

**A/N: This is a headcannon of mine that Alfred does have 'friends' but he knows they're not real so he doesn't speak to them in public as well as most of them are from video games.**


	6. Legos

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**Denmark**

**This is a cute little head canon I have of the Nation, hope y'all enjoy~**

* * *

Legos it's not completely what the micronation expected but it still sounds like fun, "What are we going got make?" He asks looking up at the tall smiling nation.

Denmark in return laughs, "Anything you want we can even make your little 'nation' if you want."

"Really?" Sealand's eyes widen with glee, "Can I keep it then? I want to show Papa."

Nodding Denmark turns to his large collection of Legos, "Of course and we can even put in water so it looks real."

"Wow, okay!" While he loves spending time with his Uncle Al, Uncle Denny can be just as fun as long as he stays off of Minecraft.

They walk towards a large room that only a few are allowed in so no one knows what really lies within. "Alright let's get started and if we work fast it'll be done by the time they come to pick you up." Each wall is lined with various Lego creations, everything from an unfinished Death Star to a detailed TARDIS.

"I know England would love that." Sealand says walking up to the small blue phone box.

"I know too in fact it should be done in time for his birthday." Slowly he reaches out and touches it causing it to make a distinctive whirling sound. "If only I could get it to disappear and reappear it'll be perfect."

"Well I think it's cool like it is Uncle Denny."

The older nation smiles as a small blush grows on his face, "Yeah…anyway let's make your little 'nation'."

"Yeah!"

By the time they finish the doorbell rings below and Sealand quickly rushes to get it, "Papa come look what I made!" He smiles pointing back to Denmark who's slowly walking behind with the prized Lego creation in his hands. "It's so cool!"

Sweden looks at it, and then to Denmark then back again before nodding to his son, "It's very nice." He happily ruffles his son's hair before taking it from the other and leaving.

Once the two are gone Denmark returns to his special room and to the small TARDIS. He pulls up a large box of Legos and opens the doors revealing the still incomplete large inside. He smiles to himself as he gets to work, "It really is bigger on the inside…"


	7. America's movies

**Today's include:**

**America**

**Sealand**

* * *

"Wow…" Sealand mutters looking up at the large wall of movies, "Are these all yours?" He asks turning back to the American grinning behind him.

"Yep, Blu-ray, DVDS, and Tapes you name it I probably have at least two copies of it." His grin widens, "So try and stump me."

After a moment Sealand scans the area, "I don't see any Disney movies…"

"Oh that's cause I have a whole separate room for them." Quickly he walks over to a side door and opens it to reveal another room wall to wall with movies. "Ta-da."

The small micronation darts in and skims the walls before randomly grabbing a movie, "Let's watch this one."

America takes it with a small chuckle, "You sure you want this one?"

"Why not? It's just the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Iggy won't let me watch it when I lived with him."

He can't help but laugh at this, "I bet but you see it's in French."

"Why?" Looking down he does notice that all the writing is in French, "Well we can watch the English version."

"Sorry Buddy I only have the French version but if you don't mind watching subtitles we can still watch it."

Sealand nods as he follows his uncle out of the room, "Why do you only have the French Version?"

Plopping down on his couch America answers, "So when France comes over we can watch it in his language. Hell I have a few movies like that."

"Like what?" He's intrigued now as the movie starts.

Grabbing a bag of popcorn America thinks, "Well Anastasia's in Russian but it's mostly for Ukraine and Belarus when they come over. Uh El Dorado's in Spanish. Mulan's in Cantonese, Hercules is well in Greek." He smiles, "There's a lot more but I'll tell you after this movie."

"Okay." Sealand snuggles up to his taller uncle noticing that it's snowing again, "Can we have hot chocolate then?"

America wraps them in a blanket as he kicks his feet up on his coffee table, "Sure thing Buddy."

**Another one based on a Head canon. In fact a few of these will be. And if anyone has a head canon including one of Sealand's uncles I might write a one-shot on it**


	8. Snow time

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

**France**

"Okay Dude it's easy just when you fall try to fall on your ass." America says with a big grin as he watches two snow bunnies walk past. "Then when you're older I'll teach you how to get one of them."

Sealand's eyes widen with innocence, "Would they buy me hot chocolate!?"

"Among other things."

"Alfred, don't teach him such things." Surprisingly it comes from France as he blows the two women a kiss, "He's too young to know what…well."

"Dude really? You taught Mattie this shit when he was little."

"Oi but he's my little Mathieu. Peter is Berwald's son and we both know he or Tino won't like him coming home…with this certain knowledge." He smirks slightly both not noticing that the micro nation is making his way to the ski slopes with a large snow board. "Now as for you I think you could learn a thing or two."

Scoffing America shakes his head, "Dude I know plenty, like chicks dig heroes that wear red, white and blue." Quickly he strikes a hero's pose, "Right Buddy?...Peter?"

"Damn it he's already on the slope." France quickly grabs his skis as America races ahead with his own snowboard, "Peter! You wait for us." He jumps on a chair lift as America takes the one right behind him. "He knows to take the bunny slope right?"

To their horror they see him start down a tree lined trail, "Oh Fuck!" It takes all of America's might not to jump out of the seat since the pair is still too high up. "Can't this damn thing go faster!?"

"Easy Mon ami." It's barely out of France's mouth before America is out of his seat and boarding towards the younger nation. "Alfred!"

America can't hear him as he lands hard before quickly catching up to the micronation, "Peter! Hold up Dude."

"How do I stop?"

"Just fall back into the snow." Quickly Sealand does what he's told as America slides to a stop, "Dude, that was so not cool. You should have waited with me and Francis." He winces slightly as he rubs his leg, "Okay let's try this again."

Sealand stands up knowing something's wrong, "Uh Uncle Al you okay?"

"No he's not because like the hero he is he landed wrong and broke his leg." France says as he skis up to them. "We better get you down to the lodge so you can heal you're leg."

America sighs, "It'll be fine in like five hours."

"Yeah."

"Now you two."

It's not long after that America and Sealand are sitting at a small table drinking hot chocolate, "Well that was a waste but did you learn anything?"

Sealand nods, "Yeah."

"And what is it?"

"That pretty ladies like signing casts."

America grins as he ruffles his hair, "Hell yeah they do but let's leave this part out when we tell your Papa about our snow trip okay?"

"Okay, so can I have more hot chocolate?"

"Sure little buddy."


	9. Rabbit tales

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**England**

* * *

"Aww can't I stay up a little longer?" Sealand yawns as America picks him up in his arms, "Please?"

America chuckles warmly as he carries his smaller companion up the stairs, "Sorry Buddy but it's bed time." He loves these times when he can spend a few nights with the younger boy, it almost feels like when he was little and was cared for by England. "But if you want I can tell you a story."

"Yeah…" Sealand looks up at him as he's gently laid into bed, "Can you tell me…one of your stories?"

The older nation nods sitting next to the boy knowing that it won't be long until he's asleep, "Okay." After handing him a worn grey rabbit America smiles, "There once was a Velveteen rabbit, and in the beginning he was very splendid." Soon he sees Sealand's eyes close and he stops his story for the night, "And they lived happily ever after." Quietly he stands up and walks out realizing that the younger has never heard the end of the story.

He stops short before reaching for his phone and making a quick call, "What do you want Git?"

"Aww I love you too Arthur." America chuckles as the other man sighs, "I was just wondering…"

"Oh good Lord that's never good."

After sitting down on his bed he looks towards the moon rising in the sky, "Really I wanted to hear the ending of that story…"

"What story?"

"That one you'd tell me when I was going to bed?"

After a pause England smiles softly knowing that the other must have a certain micronation over for a sleep over, "Very well but only this once." He clears his throat as he leans back in his chair, "Once upon a time there were four little rabbits, and their names were Flopsy, Mopsy, Cotton-tail and Peter. They lived with their Mother in a sand-bank, underneath the root of a very big fir tree."

Just like Sealand soon America is asleep curled up in his bed, slowly being lulled to sleep by the story "Alfred?" England says quietly hearing the soft snoring on the other end. He smiles softly, "Good night Lad." He whispers before hanging up. Maybe one day America will hear the rest of the story just like one day Sealand will hear the rest of America's story.

**America's story is The Velveteen Rabbit while England's is The tale of Peter Rabbit **


	10. A hot lunch on a cold day

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**Australia**

**America**

"Uncle Al what are you doing?" I ask as for the past hour or so my Uncle's been preparing for what looks like a feast, "It's freezing out so…why are you getting the grill hot?"

He chuckles as he quickly runs back in but not before grabbing two beers from a snow bank by the back door, "Because Jett's coming over and he loves steak so I'm grilling up the steaks. Or actually he's gonna grill them and I'll watch and cheer him on." He says with a smile. "So you want ta help me make some cornbread?"

I nodded as we get to work and soon there's a knock on the door. He races out of the kitchen leaving his now open beer next to me. It's really tempting since Papa doesn't let me have any but what would Uncle Al say if he caught me? He might even ban me from coming over so I don't touch it. "Eh Mate it's been a long time." I hear Jett laugh as Uncle Al lets out a laugh.

"Dude no problem so what's Iggy doing this time that got yah pissed off?" Uncle Al reenters the kitchen quickly handing Jett a cold beer.

Jett sighs as the Kola on his back yawns, "He's a fucking bastard. You know he doesn't give a shit about me anymore…it's all Hong Kong this and fucking Hong Kong that but the fucking kid don't even like him half the time." Jett sighs as he sits down and lets his Kola slide off and wonder off towards the couch. "And when I ask for some love what do I get? The fucking cold shoulder.."

"Sorry bro." Uncle Al says squeezing his shoulder, "But hey man you'll feel better once we get some food in yah." He pats him slightly on the back before putting the cornbread in the oven, "Grill's already for yah dude."

Jett stands back up and takes a swing of beer before walking outside, "Fuck, it's freezing my balls off."

"Yeah but they'll be amazing cause we both know you make them better."

"Damn straight." Jett says with a big grin before rushing back inside with the steaks and a few more beers. "So will the kid be drinking too?"

"Me?" I say with some glee as Uncle Al looks down at me, "I've never had one before."

He thinks for a moment before handing me his bottle, "Try a sip before we open you one of your own."

As soon as it touches my tongue I gag and quickly spit it out, "Eww!"

"Taste like piss, don't it?" Uncle Al says with an all knowing smile as Jett chuckles behind him.

I quickly nod handing it back to him, "It's gross."

"Yep so remember that taste when you're older and your friends hand you one."

"Why do you guys drink it then?" I ask as I'm handed a sprite instead.

Jett answers, "Cause we don't have any taste buds thanks to a certain asshole limey bastard."

"Damn Jett tell him how you really feel." Uncle Al shakes his head, "So how's the steaks?"

"Amazing what do yah think?" Jett says with a wide grin as Uncle Al tries one, "So?"

He smiles as he licks his fingers, "Damn good Dude." He winks slightly with a grin, "Just like Mum use ta make."

Jett chuckles, "Fucking smart ass but…thanks Alfred, so where's this cornbread?"

"Over here man and Peter here made it this time." He pats my shoulder as we all walk out into the kitchen. Soon all the food's gone and we're laying in the living room, "So Jett yah feel better?"

Jett smiles as he nods off to sleep, "Yeah but man it's fucking cold in your land…my nuts are frozen."

I let out a laugh as he chuckles, "Yeah it's almost spring…I hope or next time we'll cook groundhog instead of steak."

"Mmm…I bet that's good with gravy on it."

Soon I fall asleep as I snuggle up to Uncle Al with one thought in my mind….why a groundhog?


	11. Night at the Pub

**Today's include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Scotland**

"Oi I swear they ain't gonna get anywhere with that lass." Scotland chuckles as he thumbs towards a human tries his hardest to get a young blonde woman's attention at the bar. "I remember a time when boys won't dare say half the shit they say." He shakes his head taking a sip of his pint.

America nods as he watches from the corner of his eye "Think I was slapped once than punched in the face when I said something like that before."

"She punched you?" Sealand says stunned.

At this America chuckles thinking back, "Nah she slapped me than the guy next to her punched me in the face but then that was a different time."

"You probably deserved it too Lad." Scotland adds stealing one of Sealand's French fries. "Ah your chips are cold…"

Just as the micronation is about to speak the American slowly stands up, walks over to the bar right behind one of the men next to the blonde and taps him on the shoulder, "Dude she's so not interested now why don't you go bug someone else?"

The man turns glaring at him, "Fuck off asshole no one was talking to you."

America ignores him as he looks over at the woman, "Miss would you like to join our table? I can't promise you won't get hit on but he's twelve so it's kinda cute."

"Asshole-" The man stops sensing Scotland next to him, "I wasn't doing anything."

Scotland nods, "You're right on that Lad now move along." Both watch as the man leaves before returning to their table, "You are daft…"

"I might be 'daft' but you know I had too." The American chuckles reaching for one of Sealand's fries, "Oh it's cold."

"Uncle Al why did you do that?"

Without missing a beat the Nation replies, "Because it was stupid, sexist and a nice ego trip for me." He dips the cold fry into a small cup of ketchup as he smiles, "I did it because it was the right thing to do."

"Oh but what if he punched you?"

"Then I would have thrown his arse through the front door." Scotland says calling over the waitress.

"Sounds about right." America chuckles as Scotland orders another round of fries, "We haven't finished these."

"I want some that are actually hot but you can eat those if you want."

"Fine by me so where after this?" America says watching the younger boy as he sneaks a peek at the young woman. "Peter?"

"Wow she's pretty." Both men chuckle as they shake their heads, "What?"

"Nothing lad just eat your fries."


	12. A couple of fools

**Today's will include**

**Prussia**

**Sealand**

**America**

Sealand just watches knowing that whatever the tall nation has in store for the albino can't be good. America loves Easter and all but at the moment he has dozens of boxes of yellow marshmallow chicks. "Uncle Al?" Sealand starts as America starts to place a few into brown bags, "What are you doing?"

The nation gave a wicked smirk, "Oh nothing much but why don't you help me with a little…joke for today." He cooed softly as he told the micronation what to do.

Soon the tall man is sitting in a living room just eating the yellow birds, "You know these are pretty damn good. And they come in all kinds of flavors now." He smirks Prussia's way as the other sits nearly mortified. "You want one?" Jokingly he slides the box over, "They're tasty."

"No thank you." Prussia says pushing the box back slightly, "They're just sugar."

"You sound like Iggy, man."

Prussia laughs, "I'm way more awesome than that little Island."

"Then have a Peep."

"No."

"Come on they're good." America says again pushing the box towards Prussia again.

Prussia glares, "I said no you asshole."

"Again hello Iggy."

At that Prussia grabs the box glaring at him, "You are not awesome you know that? In fact you're a bastard."

"But that's why you love me."

"No it's cause you put out."

"Dude! There's a kid listening!" America quickly claps his hands around Sealand's ears as he looks up from his DS. "And I totally do not you're fucking lying." Suddenly America's face grew bright red.

At that Prussia starts to laugh, "Aww you sure about that?"

"J-Just shut up and eat your Peep." America managed as Sealand looks up confused, "You didn't hear anything right Peter?"

"What?" The young boy asks, "Why is your face so red?"

America shakes his head as he removes his hands, "No reason." As he says it he watches the ex-nation from the corner of his eyes, "But I think I should get another box of peeps."

As Prussia opens his mouth hesitantly the yellow bird in his hand starts to tweet loudly, "The fuck!?" In a flash the ex-nation jumps back nearly falling off the couch in the process, "Gilbird!?" He cries out as his little canary appears next to him confused.

Meanwhile America lets out a barrage of snickers before letting out a deep laugh, "Aww April fools Dude."

Glaring Prussia throws the box back at him, "I'll get you back for that. Unless," A wicked smile forms on his face, "You help me get Austria."

"Deal and like with you, Sea here would love to help." America pats the boy's head.

Sealand chuckles before looking up at his Uncle, "Okay but what does put out mean?"

Instantly both older men's eyes widen, "Nothing!"

"But if you tell your Mama say Austria did it."

America face palms as Sealand nods, "Okay."


	13. Cars and Kisses

**Today's includes**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Wy**

**Hawaii**

"Uncle Al can we go for a ride?" I ask knowing that my American 'brother' loves to show off his wheels.

He grins at me as he puts down his graphic novel, "Ride? Sure Dude let's go." Uncle Al jumps up before making a bee line to his garage, "So what today? Mustang? Jeep? Thunderbird?" He asks as he points to each one.

I swear he keeps everyone in mint condition but one catches my eye, it's a older car but what it is I'm not too sure, "Uncle Al what about this one?" I question as I point to the slick black car.

"Ah my old friend the Mercury Eight." He answers with a chuckle, "Haven't drove this baby in a long time." My Uncle taps the door lightly as a light hearted smile appears on his face, "Not since the 60s I'd say."

"Wow but how old is it?"

"Oh she's about 66 years old now but if we're taking her out we have ta do it right."

Now I'm confused, "I don't get it?"

Getting his phone out he laughs, "Can't drive her around without a few girls in her too, so call your little girlfriend and I'll call mine."

Well my face brightened as I mutter, "Wy's not my girlfriend…"

"Yeah and Hawaii doesn't exist." He says with a chuckle.

Next thing I know Uncle Alfred and Lilinoe in the front seats with me and Piper in the back. It's was funny for me and Piper to watch as Uncle Al as he tries to look so cool in front of Lilinoe. "Peter I bet he's gonna wrap his arm around her shoulders." Piper whispers.

I whisper back, "And I bet he tries to steal a kiss."

Before I can think Piper smirks back at me, "Not if we have one first." And with that she kisses me and my face goes bright red.

"What are you two doing back there?" Lilinoe asks turning back just as we pull away.

"Nothing Miss Hawaii."

"I um…yeah!"

* * *

POV

I force away a chuckle; while my girl had missed the first small kiss I saw it all in the rear view mirror. It's sweet thinking that my little brother is growing up so fast. But then that's the magic of this old car.

Just as I stop at a red light I turn over and plant a kiss on Lilinoe's cheek. I count to three and like clockwork I hear it in the back seat.

"Eww Uncle Al."

Now I let the laugh come out, "Aww but Peter you wanted to come on a drive." I hear a soft mutter from behind my head and I let out a snicker as the light turns green.

"I wanted a drive not to see you make out."

And while I want to say the same thing I let it slide, I mean what kind of big brother/Uncle would I be if I embarrassed Peter in front of his girlfriend? It's Peter not Iggy after all so I just turn into the closest Sonic instead, "Kay guys who wants some ice cream and milkshakes? Uh…just careful not to get any on her."

"Scared we'll hurt your baby?"

"Nah Piper she can stand it…" I say thinking to myself, 'God don't let them get in in the seats it'll take me forever to get it out. First kiss or not he will clean it up.'


	14. Mawage

**I didn't forget about this and I have a few headcannons so **

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Russia**

**Germany**

**Sweden**

Normally when someone gets kicked out of a meeting it's for fighting but not Uncle Al. No when he gets tossed out he did something on purpose. Take last week for example.

Like normal he was glaring Russia's way as the taller nation just smirked back. I was sitting next to Papa just watching as Uncle Al just shook his head before going back to his notes. They had been arguing over something earlier that day but I couldn't hear all that they were saying. But whatever Russia had said to him really made him mad…so knowing Uncle Al he was up to something when he finally stood up to give his speech.

He cleared his throat as he stood at the podium, "Guess it's my turn." He said sweetly as he shifted his notes before tossing them to the side. "Mawage, Mawage is wot bwings us togeder today. Mawage that bwessed awangement, that dwam wifin a dweam." He said in a thick strange accent that I somehow recognized.

Most stared in idle shock while others snickered and it was clear to me that they recognized the odd speech as well. "America, sit back down." Germany said though he also had a slight smirk he was trying to hide.

Of course he kept going, "And wuv, tru wuv, will fowow you foweva." He said with a smirk towards Russia as the other glared.

"America," Germany warned again as he noticed the black aura around Russia, "Please stop."

"Nah I want to talk about Mawage for a moment."

"America."

Uncle Al crossed his arms, "The floor is mine Dude and if I want to recite shit I'll recite it all damn day."

This time Germany just sighed, "America." He looked around as many others started to talk, "I think you're done."

"No I'm just getting started." He answered but he knew he was moments from being kicked out again, "Now if two dudes wanna-"

What he said I don't know because Papa covered my ears but it was clear by how Germany pushed him out into the hallway that it wasn't nice. But while I expected Papa to be upset with Uncle Al when we walked out he just nodded as we walked past. And in return he smiled as he walked in the opposite direction saying something just as odd, "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die…"


	15. Crime shows

**Today's includes**

**Denmark**

**Sealand**

**America**

While we were sitting on the couch Uncle Denny shifted in his seat bored, "Hey Alfred can we watching something else?" He asked with a sly grin that told me he was up to something.

Grabbing the remote Uncle Al nods, "Sure, I just had uh…football on for you dude."

"Why do you call it soccer Uncle Al?" I ask not really paying much attention to what's going on the TV. But I wanted to ask it for a while.

"Arthur." Both of my uncles reply without even having to think.

"So anyway what do you dudes wanna watch? I think I could find some Star Trek or the Little Mermaid."

With that comment Uncle Denny takes the remote, "Smart ass."

"I meant for Peter."

At that I laugh as I look back at them, "Then can we watch Frozen?"

"No." They both say again as my older uncle starts flipping through the long list of channels. "Hmm…" He mutters, "How about this?" He says as a crime show as a narrator starts to speak.

It's weird but Uncle Al's eyes widen as he tries for the remote, "Whoa dude change it. This isn't something for kids."

"I can watch it." I answer slightly annoyed. He's let me watch plenty of movies that were more violent than the murder mystery playing. "Papa will say it's okay."

"Hell I say it's okay." Uncle Denny says as he shoves Uncle Al back slightly as he crams the remote behind his back.

"Aww Matthias come on."

"Hey I could have shoved it in my pants." Slowly he pulls out the remote and waves it around, "I still could."

With a grumble Uncle Al sits back, "Fine…jack ass." As the show went on we both noticed that Uncle Al refused to look at the screen but every few minutes he would shift and squirm. "Isn't it obvious who killed her?"

"No let me watch this." Uncle Denny says with his eyes glued to the screen, "I nearly have this figured out so don't tell me."

Soon it's over but before the credits start to play a picture of the victim appears on the screen. It's slightly haunting but as soon as it appears I start to hear sniffling from behind me. "Uncle Al?" I ask as I turn around seeing his face buried in my other Uncle's chest, "You okay?"

Quickly Denny tosses me the remote control, "Turn the football back on." He says as he pats Uncle Al's back gently. "Or the Little mermaid or fuck it, Frozen." He lets out a small sigh, "He's just a little upset…it was one of his people…" This time he whispers as I turn back and change it. "Shhh…" I hear but I don't turn around.

"She was so young. She didn't deserve it…she had a dream…"

"I know Alfred, it's okay we'll watch something else."

It's a rare moment for both but soon I feel one of them pick me up and sit me between them. "Okay Dude hand over the remote."

"Aww…" I say as I do but I'm happy to see him smile again, "Okay but no football."

"Alright but no more crime shows." I say as he nods.

"Deal."

**Headcannon: America can't stand watching many crime shows because when he sees the pictures of the victims he sees the life they had as well as the life they'll never have and it breaks his heart.**


	16. YouTubers

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**England**

Slowly a smile grows on America's face as he spots the older nation sitting alone at his computer. "Yo Peter you wanna see something funny?" He whispers quietly as the British man continues to type.

Sealand nods but knows what ever his Uncle is up to it can't be good. "What are you gonna do?"

"A little trick I learned." He answers as he sneaks up to England and clears his throat before nearly screaming, "Thank you guys so much for watching!"

Instantly England snaps to attention, "And if you like it punch the like button in the face!" Quickly he stands up as his Irish accent bubbles to the surface. "Like a boss and high fives all around…" His eyes widen as his face reddens. "Damn it Alfred!"

America lets out a roar of laughter, "Hey there Jack what's up?"

"You git." He says as he notices most of the others looking around confused by the sudden outburst. "You're not funny at all."

"Oh?" America says with another wicked glint in his eyes, "Hey Billy!"

"Fuck you Billy!" England says again nearly screaming. As America continues to laugh as he just grits his teeth, "You're a smelly…git. You're a damn git."

Sealand just shakes his head, while he knows the smile on America's face well he knows the smirk on England's face more. "Uh-oh…" He starts as he pulls out his cell phone.

"So you know a few things but you seem to forget I know a little more about you." England says as he closes his laptop. "And if you don't stop-"

America interrupts, "Evie."

"F you in the A."

Suddenly America continues, "And have a nice day!...Wait Iggy dude let's talk about this…"

Sealand can only watch as his ex-brother just takes a step forward, "But you only need one more to open and door."

America gulps but answers, "Get on the floor and everyone do the dinosaur." He takes a small step back, "Please don't nibble on my giblets…"

"Then go behave yourself while I get back to work." He says as he looks over to Sealand, "Go get some ice cream and watch some YouTube or something."

While Sealand nods and goes to take his Uncle's hand America just sighs amazed how the tables quickly turned, "But…"

"Butt stabber." England says slowly as America makes a hasty retreat with Sealand in tow. He returns to his seat with a slight smug on his face, "Arthur and Jack one, Alfred and Mark zero."

"Septicplier?"

"Shut up Francis."

**Headcannon: Certain nations can be triggered into saying well known quotes from famous people in their lands. For England and America they know exactly what to say to trigger the other and will do so to annoy and embarrass each other. **


	17. The fight

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**Denmark**

**America**

"What happened?" Denmark asks seeing his nephew with a fresh black eye and swollen lip.

Sealand looks down as America appears with an ice pack, "Nothing…."

"Bullshit."

"Denny," America starts glaring back at him before going back to the micronation, "Dude go jump in the bath and clean up kay?" Only when Sealand is out of earshot does the superpower turn to the Dane, "Dude he's not gonna say anything if you yell at him."

"Yeah well…" Denmark starts as he crosses his arms annoyed, "It's not like I'm going to let someone beat the shit out of the kid." Suddenly his axe appears in his hands, "No matter how young they are."

Quickly America takes it, "You can't hit twelve year olds with battle axes!"

"Why not?"

The American just face palms unsure if the older is being serious or not, "Dude does…he let you do this shit?"

"Who? Your old man?" Denmark chuckles, "He would if he knew it was Peter being picked on." He shakes his head as he reaches for the axe again, "So I say-"

"No they are fucking kids, man."

"They gave him a bloody lip."

As they continue to argue Sealand yells out, "Stop!"

Both turn, "What?"

The boy lets out a small sigh, "I started the fight…"

Both nations exchange looks as America asks for them, "Why?"

Now he looks down ashamed, "They were picking on someone for no reason and when I told them to stop…they pushed the girl and made her cry."

America nods understandingly as Denmark speaks up, "Did you win?" Quickly America hits him in the ribs with his elbow, "I mean Peter you can't start fights but we'll tell your Papa when he gets home okay?"

"Okay…" Sealand answers as he hangs his head, "I'm sorry."

"Its okay but I think you should go lay down for a while." When again the micronation disappears down the hall America grins, "Dude you know he fucking won that fight than."

"I know he did we taught him well after all." The Dane says with a proud smile, "Serves the little shits right." He high-fives America as the superpower nods.

"Damn right dude."


	18. Kitty

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**England**

**Americat**

Sealand sits petting the large cat on his lap as a sudden booming voice sends Americat running for the closet. "You idiot you can't name him that!"

"And why not? Dude he's my pet I can name him whatever the hell I want." America answers as he walks into the kitchen with his shorter ex brother not far behind, "Hell Peter and I think it's cool."

"Don't go dragging the lad into this." England says as Sealand makes a dart for the closet to coax the poor cat from his hiding place. "You named that fat ass cat Iggy not him."

Sealand stops short, smiles then continues on to the closet as America answers, "What? Were you thinking I'd him Hero or Liberty or even Freedom?"

"Yes because that's who you are. You are as predictable as hell so stop pretending that you named that cat anything other than what I just said."

Just as Sealand reaches for the feline does America answer, "So you didn't name yours Watson? Or Doctor?"

"That is none of your business." England answers so loud that it scares Americat again. So the cat does the only thing he can think of and scratches at Sealand.

"Ow!" Sealand cries out as both nations turn towards the living room.

America pokes his head out with concern written on his face, "You okay Buddy?"

"Iggy scratched me Alfie."

Quickly America rushes to him as Americat bolts for the stairs, "Is it bad?"

"Not any worse than when Alfie scratched me the other night." Sealand answers as England starts to blush, "So I'm okay."

America turns back towards the older nation as he pats Sealand's shoulder, "Oh so he did name him after someone."

As England's face reddens he tries to sink back into the kitchen, "For you information I named him after a very good…movie that I made during the seventies."

"Sure you did." America answers.

England can't take it any longer as he tries to roll his eyes, "Sod off you asshat." And with that he walks off leaving the other two alone.

"Well that worked better than planned." America says with a smile, "Though I'm sorry Hero scratched you."

"It's okay but is his middle name really Iggy?" From above Americat lets out a meow. "Cause I don't think that sounds right."

Quickly America picks up his feline friend, "Nah I wouldn't do that to my kitty." He says with a wide smile, "It's Hero Freedom Liberty Jones."

Sealand just blinks, "Really?"

"…Maybe."


	19. A little dye

**Today's include**

**America**

**Sealand**

**England**

"So are you really going to do it?" I ask looking at the bottle of pink dye in my Uncle Al's hand, "I mean what if it doesn't wash out?"

He gives me that big grin of his, "It will eventually and really it's not like anyone's gonna kill me."

"Uncle Mattie might." I answer as he pulls out a few extra towels.

For just a second he stops before shaking his head, "Nah he'll laugh at me but he'll be totally cool with it."

I know there's no point in talking him out of it; he lost a bet and a deal's a deal no matter how odd or strange he'll end up looking. So as he mixes the hot pink into his once blonde hair I ask my next question, "Okay but how did you get Iggy to go along with this?"

"That." He says as he starts to rise out his hair, "Is a trade secret."

"You're a dork." I answer as he sticks his tongue out at me, "Well you are."

As he starts to dry his hair he chuckles, "I never disagreed." Once he's done he runs his fingers through it, "It doesn't look as bad as I thought it was going to."

I notice that it looks like he's done this before but as I open my mouth the front door slams open, "Well you git I did it and now I look fucking ridiculous."

"Aww I bet you look dead sexy." My Uncle says in a sweet playful voice. "You in that mini skirt I love so much?"

While I cover my mouth to stop from laughing, I can tell it just upsets Iggy even more. "Oh I'm going to shove my foot so far up your arse I swear." He says before he sees me, "Oh hello Peter."

"Hello Arthur." I answer as I stare up at his bright green hair, "It matches your eyes."

"Aww you didn't do your eyebrows."

Iggy stares at him for a moment before flipping him off and walking back down stairs, "This is the last time I listen to you and your so called good causes."

After a second Uncle Al turns off the bathroom light and follows me down the stairs, "So you're not gonna dye your hair purple next month with me then?"

I can tell it's more like a challenge and by the way Iggy's eyes shine he's up for it, "We'll see though I don't think you have the balls to then ask hmm Miss Bella out."

With a chuckle Uncle Al nods, "But only if you ask Gilbert out."

After they glared at each other both smile, "Deal." Both answer as I shake my head. I don't understand their fascination with embarrassing each other but if they're going to do it…why not sit back and watch?


	20. Faith

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

Sometimes I wonder about him well that's really all the time but this time it's about what he believes in. His people can be very religious but besides from his normal Christmas parties I've never see him at one of his churches.

He has hundreds of different ones and Uncle Mattie loves to tease him about a few of his mega churches that litter his land. "They're like rock concerts." He likes to say as we sit around playing games.

Normally Uncle Al doesn't miss a beat, "Yeah my people love them. Makes them feel really alive."

But once I asked him why he's never taken me to one if they're really that great. Not because I wanted to be 'saved' as he calls it but because I was curious. "Not really my thing." He said much to Iggy's amusement on the other side of the headset.

"Oh that's a lie if I've ever heard one." He chuckled as Uncle Al snuck up behind his player.

Just before Uncle Al shot him he shook his head, "Says the guy who doesn't know if he's Catholic or Protestant."

As the rest of my uncles laughed Uncle Al shot Iggy's man in the back of his head, it ended the conversation but I still wanted to know. So I waited until my next visit to his house.

"Uncle Al?" I asked quietly as we sat together with our ice cream.

He took a large spoonful and shoved it into his mouth, "Hmm?"

"Can we visit one of your churches? It doesn't have to be one of those mega ones but…please?" I asked softly as I hoped he wouldn't say no.

He gave me a small sigh as he went for another spoonful. "Buddy," He started as he looked down at his carton of ice cream. "You really wanna go?"

Quickly I nodded as he continued to stare down at the snack, "Only to look around I swear."

After what felt like forever he let out his normal chuckle, "Yeah I get it Buddy. We'll go to one uh tonight sound good?"

I knew my eyes light up instantly. "Yeah that sounds awesome so is it one of those large churches Mattie talks about?"

After he put down his snack he licked his finger, "Nah I mean it's like a concert but I figured we'd go to a small little out of the way place."

Sure I was disappointed but I didn't want to tell him that, "Oh okay."

Like always he ruffled my hair slightly as he walked past, "We'll go to one of them later Bud."

For him that was as good as a promise so I smiled at him before he disappeared inside of the house for a few minutes. When he came back out he had his car keys along with a weak smile. He drove in near silence, it was so unlike him that it nearly scared me. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah never better." He answered as we came to a small church looked like it had been built in the 1800s. The stain glass windows shimmered in the setting sun. It was mostly deserted except for an old man sitting in one of the front pews. He leaned down to me and whispered, "That's father Ronald. He's a nice dude but I think we'll leave him alone since he's talking to god right now."

"Okay." I whispered back as he sat down in a pew towards the end of the church, "It hasn't really changed since it was built though that one stain glass had to be replaced back in the fifties…"

"Do you come here often?" I asked as I kicked my legs back and forth.

"Often enough for me to know his face anywhere." Instantly I stopped kicking and stared up at the human. "Hello Alfred," he said with a kind smile, "I see you brought a friend."

"He's my little brother." My Uncle answered with a chuckle, "But sorry if we disturbed you."

The priest chuckled, "Oh you could never disturb me." He sat down in the pew ahead of us. "It's just nice to have some company on a late summer day. So what brings you here tonight?"

I turn to my Uncle who softly sighs, "Just came to…visit is all."

"Ahh, yes I should have figured." He said as he closed his eyes, "And do you want me to talk to her for you?"

"Her?" I asked confused.

He didn't seem to hear me as he shook his head, "Nah…I'll talk to her later tonight…"

"She cares for you."

"I know she does." I watched confused but I've never seen my Uncle so at peace before. "But thanks for telling me anyway."

After nodding the Priest stood up, "Oh you're welcome but really when they talk I listen." He said with a warm chuckle as he walked away, "Have a good day you two."

Once he was gone I turned to him, "What was he talking about?"

"My patron saint…" He said quietly as he stood up and ushered me out, "I've always felt like she was with me…even when others weren't."

Quickly I took his hand and squeezed it, "You'll always have me and Mattie."

"Yeah I know Buddy." He said with a smile as he squeezed my hand back, "Now let's go kick Iggy's ass again alright?"

He let me in on something I'm sure no one else knows and for that I'm so honored. "Yeah that sounds like fun. Can you show me how to sneak up on him?"

"Sure can Buddy."

**A/N: This is one of my favorite headcannons mixed with another I found. While he lost his faith during the civil war he's never lost his faith in his Patron saint. So while he prays to God but he's not sure if God still believes in him; but he knows that whatever he does Mother Mary will forgive him. **


	21. Brothers

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Prussia**

**England**

**Scotland**

**Germany**

His smile couldn't be wider as he picks up his papers as Sealand joins him at the table, "You're gonna love it dude. They're selling pumpkins, fruits of all kinds and their pies are the shit." America's grin widens as he thinks about the pastries he's going to buy.

England on the other hand shakes his head, "And where are you going? To one of those large farmers' markets?"

"Nah." America answers as he digs for his keys, "Going to this place outside of Intercourse and-"

"Outside of what?" England interrupts as a few other heads turn, "Where are you talking this lad? I swear Intercourse." He grumbles as his brother whispers something in his ear, "Oh that place in Pennsylvania…right." He says as he clears his throat, "Anyway leave it up to you Americans to name a town that."

While Scotland rolls his eyes America laughs, "Wow I didn't name it my people did and last I checked they were Pennsylvanian Germans."

"Oh so it's the Germans that have such a perverted mind." He says with a slight smug look.

Instantly Prussia appears, "It's not perverted it's awesome! My people just have a sense of humor that America gets but you are clueless about."

Most chuckle as England's face reddens, "Well at least my people still exist."

"Whoa, whoa low blow dude." America starts as he quickly gets between them. "His people still hang around and make damn good pies and cookies."

"Oh so now you're saying mine don't?"

America takes Sealand by the hand as he motions for Prussia to follow him, "They don't make shoo fly pies."

With a grumble England follows, "They're too damn sweet…"

Once the four are gone Germany lets out a sigh, "They're idiots."

"Yeah but they're our idiots." Scotland replies as he lights a cigar. "Besides Peter's in good hands with them."

"Yeah." Germany says with a small nod, "They might be idiots but they're good brothers."


	22. Pies

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Australia **

As Australia walks into the kitchen he pulls out a chair already smelling the sweet smell of pumpkin in the air, "So what are you making, mate?" He asks as he turns the chair before sitting watching the pair at the stove. "I know its pie but what kind of pie uses…pumpkin?"

"Uh pumpkin pie." America answers as he adds a dash of cinnamon to his bowl. "Trust me you'll love it plus all the other things I'm making." He hands the cinnamon to his little helper who replaces it with nutmeg.

After making a disgusted look Australia reaches into the refrigerator for a beer, "You know Arthur says the same shit when he makes me something."

"These aren't scones Dude." America says as he glances over his shoulder. "I wouldn't poison you or anything."

"He poisoned you?" Sealand asks as he watches the southern nation in surprise, "With those scone things?" While he's seen them many times one of his many uncles would refuse to let him touch one let alone eat them.

Australia shakes his head, "Nah, it was some other thing he was trying to make. He needs to just stick with his fish and chips." He offers the beer to his cousin. "That ain't bad."

"Can't disagree with that." America answers as he takes the beer and takes a sip, "Oh Peter, throw that bad boy in the oven."

"What?"

As he puts down the beer he chuckles, "Carefully put the pie in the oven Buddy and don't burn yourself." He turns back to his cousin as he reads the next recipe, "I'm sending some of this home with you since it's clear you don't know what you're missing. Like your own little care package of awesome pumpkin goodness."

"Is this like the smores thing?"

"Yeah it is," America starts before Sealand lets out a whimper, "I told you not to burn yourself."

The micronation quickly tries to hide his reddening palm, "I didn't…"

"Uh huh." Both Nations say at once as America carefully takes his hand as Australia looks over his shoulder concerned.

"Is it bad?"

"Nah it's going to hurt for a few minutes though."

Sealand tries to take his hand back as he feels his face redden from embarrassment, "I said it's fine Alfie." He says quietly as his uncle hands him a small bag of ice. "I mean what if the pie burns?"

"Then it burns and we make another one. Besides any pie tastes good with whip cream."

"Even Iggy's meat pies?"

"Okay nearly every pie."

As Australia shudders at the thought of the meat pies he slowly opens the oven door. "Hmm that looks different."

"Jett,"

"I said different not disgusting." He says as he closes the door, "I just need a few more beers before I have a piece." As America face palms he lets out a chuckle, "I'm kidding…sort of."


	23. Fruit Salad

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Canada**

Without a word Mattie reaches out his hand and I quickly hand him another target. As he staples it to the fence I start to get excited. As much as Papa loves his guns he never lets me touch one, so maybe if I ask I can shot one of Mattie's or even Uncle Al's. Once he's done he stands back with a gentle smile on his face, "Okay so I'm giving you the marker." He says as he hands me a sharpie. "You know the rules right?"

I take it but I'm not sure what he's talking about, "Rules?"

While we walk back to the pavilion he sighs, "I thought you said you told him everything?"

"I did." Uncle Al answers as he pulls out a very large high powered rifle looking down the scope at a group of trees off in the distance.

"The rules?"

Instantly Uncle Al looks at me, "Oh right." Carefully he hands off the large AR to Mattie before pulling out a pair of ear plugs. "Okay little buddy the rules are simple but you have to follow them or,"

"You can't come back." Mattie answers as he checks the rifle for a round in the chamber. "We take this seriously so, "

"Rule one." It's weird when they do this. I've never seen Italy or Romano do this but when we're alone like this they always finish each other's thoughts and sentences. "You have to stand behind the line when we're shooting. Rule two,"

"You only point at something you intend to shoot." Mattie sits the rifle on the stand as he pulls out another high powered scope. "Because you treat every weapon like it's loaded with one in the chamber."

"And finally rule three you got to wear ear protection." Uncle Al hands me a pair before smiling, "Oh and rule four have fun."

Quickly I nod as I place the ear buds around my neck like he has his, "So does this mean I get to shoot one?"

They both exchange looks before Mattie looks down at me, "Have you shot one before?"

"Well no…" I start as I feel my heart sink slightly. "But I'm a quick learner." I should have known that they wouldn't have let me but to my surprise Mattie goes to his case and pulls out a long thin rifle. "What's that?"

He smiles as he motions me over, "This is my .22 rifle. Since you're new I don't want you to be turned off by the well kick of say the AR." He motions for Uncle Al to sit behind the scope. "So come here to the shooting line and I'll show you how to do this."

As Uncle Al sits at his spot I make a mad dash for mine. "Okay so what do we do?" I watch as Mattie loads five rounds into the rifle before kneeling behind me.

"Okay so bring it up so you can see down the barrel." He says as he watches me, "Alright now." He moves my hands to the correct places before loading a round for me. "You can count or wait until it clicks." He says as he places the ear buds in my ears and cover his, "Okay ready?"

"Yep." Uncle Al says behind me as I nod.

"Then go for it just aim for the target and take it slow."

I fire the first shot before I hear my uncle yell out, "Little to the left." I feel Mattie move my arm slightly before I take the next one, "Good that's a kill shot."

Really I start grinning ear to ear as I take the last three shots. "That was awesome. Can I shoot the AR too?"

Mattie takes the rifle as he looks back at Uncle Al, "We'll see. Once we get the sites in,"

"And get the watermelons,"

"And the cantaloupe."

Both of my uncles grin as Mattie takes his spot behind the AR now sitting on a concrete slap, "Then we'll let you kill a watermelon…or honey dew."

Uncle Al looks up from his scope, "Oh forgot the honey dew but I did grab a few pineapples."

A wicked smile grows on Mattie's face as he puts a round in the chamber, "Never shot one of those before…let's make some fruit salad."

**A/N: I have a lot of experience with AR rifles and how fun they can be so when two people asked for Canada I instantly saw the Canadian sniper doing what he does best. And I'm always up for ideas and headcannons so if you wanna see someone just let me know.**


	24. Sea sick

**Today's includes**

**Sealand**

**Denmark**

**Norway**

Sealand's eyes widen with glee, "Uncle Lukas can we go faster?" He holds tightly to his hat as the sea sprays him.

Norway gives him a nod as Denmark's face whitens, "No Lukas don't…" Denmark says as he sits down next to the other nation.

"It's not my fault you're sea sick." Norway answers as the boat gains speed. "If you didn't want to come you should have just stayed home."

Denmark forces a smile as his stomach does another flip, "And miss time with the kid? Hell no." With that Norway turns the boat sending him running for the side.

As he continues to heave Sealand turns to his Uncle, "Isn't he a Viking? Why does he get so sea sick?"

"I'm not sea sick." Denmark manages between heaves. "I don't get…sea sick."

Norway rolls his eyes as he turns up the speed again. He can't help himself after all it's not the sea but the speed making the older lose his lunch. Denmark can handle nearly all boats but once this one picks up speed it's all over for the tall nation. Soon Norway slows down as a few sea gulls fly overhead. "Peter do you want to try? It's not hard."

"Sure but what about Uncle Matthias?" He turns back as Denmark sits with his head leaning back against the railing.

"We'll take it slow so his motion sickness goes away and do some sightseeing while we're at it." Another gull flies over head, "Then maybe have some lunch."

Denmark lets out a moan as he closes his eyes. Next time he'll decide how they spend the afternoon.

**AN: Cat here, sorry if it seems I but this on hiatus. I'll still work on this and my other series soon and this was also a review idea from a lovely reviewer. **


	25. Snipe hunt

**Today's includes:**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Canada**

**Australia **

**New Zealand**

**Alaska**

The group of nations sits around the campfire. Each one with a coy smile on their faces though it's hidden in the darkness. "So Dudes you ready for a Snipe hunt?" America says after finishing his s'more.

"Snipe? What's a snipe?" Sealand asks as he blows out his marshmallow.

"Oh mate it's this big thing that has glowing red eyes and a black tail. Least that's what they look like down under ain't that right Toby?" He says it while nudging his neighbor.

New Zealand rolls his eyes. "You won't know a snipe if it walked up and sat on your head. But they are very nice creatures." He smiles warmly. "They won't hurt a hair on your head."

"Unless you piss them off," Canada says with a soft smirk. "Good thing snipes only get mad over one thing."

"Uneaten marshmallows." America finishes. "They can't stand it when there's a bag left." As he says it he points back to where their marshmallows should have been. "Dude, the Snipe got my marshmallows!"

Both Sealand and Alaska are on their feet in seconds. "Yo where did they go?" Alaska says as he grabs his flashlight. "Cause I wanted another s'more."

"Yeah it couldn't have gotten far." Sealand pulls out his phone.

"Alright mates yah have ta be really loud and yell it's mating call. It's the only way." Australia says hoping that he's not smiling.

Alaska nods. "What is it?"

"Loo Loo Lookie."

Canada stands up. "Then you have to smack a branch on a tree and keep it up until you hear it answer you okay?"

"Okay." Both smaller personifications say at once racing into the darkened woods.

Only then do the nations burst out in laughter. "Well someone has to stay with them in case they do find something." Canada says looking right at his brother.

America nods, stands up and follows. "Guys wait up." He calls out with a chuckle. "Let's not get lost too." He follows the loud smacking sounds and mating calls to see both boys kneeling down at a creek. "Find something?"

Alaska nods looking back over at his guardian. "Pops isn't this a snipe?" The state points to a small brown and white bird shivering in the water.

After looking it over the nation carefully picks up the wounded bird. "Yeah it is…" He wraps the fragile creature in his jacket. "He's a little lost ain't he?" America manages a smile. "Let's get him back to the fire and see what we can do okay?"

"Pops what happened to the marshmallows then?"

Thinking quickly America answers, "Well it must have been his Australian cousin that took our marshmallows but once this little guy is dried off we can go look for them."

Sealand touches the small trembling bird. "Will the Snipe be okay?"

"We'll have to see."


	26. March of the Penguins

**Today's will include:**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Canada**

**Alaska**

Normally Uncle Al hates the cold and when he can, will hide in his house until spring comes around yet, here we are bundled up in at least five layers in below zero weather. And according to Hunter's phone it's going to get colder by the time we reach our destination. "Dude you look cold yah okay?" He asks slipping his phone back into one of his pockets.

"I'm freezing. How can you and Uncle Mattie stand this kind of weather?" I ask snuggling next to him.

"Practice," He answers with a smile. "I mean this is cold but…no, no it's really cold." He lets out a laugh before our truck comes to a stop. "Pops are we here?"

I never understand why he calls Uncle Al his father since I'm sure they aren't even related but Uncle Al never seems to mind. "Yeah we are and oh Dudes this is gonna be awesome."

"You know they don't really dance. That was a movie that you made." Uncle Mattie says with a sigh. "You're going to freeze your ass off to be chased off."

Uncle Al glares at him for a moment. "First of all they aren't one of your demon geese from hell, second I know they don't dance and third don't you sit there and tell me you don't want to hug one too." When Uncle Mattie shifts in his seat it's all the answer his brother needs. "Alright boys lets go see the penguins!" And with that he's out the door followed quickly by Hunter.

"Well," Uncle Mattie starts looking back at me. "Let's go make sure they don't hurt themselves shall we?"

"Will the birds really hurt them?"

He unbuckles his seat and jumps out into the snow. "Probably not but still they aren't pets." He helps me out of the truck and we both watch as the two Americans run up to the black and white birds. "One movie does this…"

"Two movies or at least that's what we watched together anyway." I say as Uncle Al kneels down in the middle of the group and hugs one from behind.

While the penguin seems confused it doesn't move away. "Dudes they are the best freaking birds ever! Oh Mattie can I take one home? Please?"

"No." He answers with a smile. "But you and the boys can get a picture with them."

As Uncle Mattie pulls out the camera I inch closer to one. It looks at me as I reach out slowly to pet it. It squawks at me before waddling away. "Uh…"

Quickly Al is beside me. "Its okay Dude it takes practice."

"Wait you've been here before?"

"I've been to a few places and show no fear and they'll be cool with you." He takes my hand and points me towards a smaller one. "Just reach out. He's not a demon thing your other Uncle raises." It comes with a wicked glare.

Just as I touch it I see a camera flash. "Cool can I see it?"

"Yeah as soon as we get warm," Uncle Mattie starts motioning back towards the truck. "Another storm is coming and they can handle it fine but I think you'd freeze your nuts off."

Hunter doesn't have to be told twice as he tries to sneak a chick in his jacket. "Alaska, drop the chick."

"But Pops…"

"I can't have one you can't have one."

Slowly he does before getting back in. "Fine…"

Once I'm back in I'm handed the camera. I quickly find the picture and I can't help but smile. "Can I have a copy of this? It would be a cool gift for Christmas."

"Sure thing as soon as we get back." Uncle Mattie smiles back at me before looking over at Uncle Al. "You know the way back right?"

"Uhh…yeah?"

Uncle Mattie face palms. "Yeah awesome."

**A/N: So this came from my favorite fanart of Alfred in a small group of penguins hugging one. It always brings a smile to my face so why not make a story about it?**


	27. The box

**Today's will include:**

**Hero (Americat)**

**Steel (Sealand cat)**

**Snowflake (Canada cat)**

"I don't get it." Steel mews watching his big brother open the back door of America's house. "Doesn't Snowflake have his own tuna?"

"Sadly no." Hero answers jumping down and bumping the door open with his head. "See he's a little…"

"That damn Kuma eats my food plus his food!"

Hero chuckles rubbing his cheek on his twin's face. "I was going to say your butt is invisible so you don't get much to eat."

"I'd argue but it's true. It's either Kuma did this or Kuma did that." Snowflake says as his tail twitches angrily. "So he's the artic I'm still Canada cat doesn't that count for anything?"

Steel and Hero exchange looks before both answer. "No."

"Ugh can I at least get some catnip while I'm here?"

Hero gasps as he wraps his tail around Steel's ears. "Dude you know that's illegal in my country."

If the northern cat could face palm he would. "That's weed and only in most states."

"You still aren't getting any."

They stare at each other for a moment before Snowflake lets out a huff. "Fine if you won't give me any then I'll ask your master."

"You could if he was here." Hero answers seeing his brother look tired. "Hmm…"

Steel can see it too so he starts to purr as he plays with the older cat's tail. "Hero can I show him the box?"

"What box?"

Hero nods as Steel jumps up and down with glee. "My master got me a nice box and put a freaking magic heat blanket in it. So he must have gotten it from England or something."

Snowflake can't help but be touched. "You'd let me sleep in your box?" Snowflake asks as he starts to purr. "Really?"

Hero can't help but purr in return. "Yeah bro not like I can leave your furry butt out in the cold." He motions for Steel to lead the way and the kitten takes off like a shot. "Besides I think we all could fit."

"Think so?"

"Hey it's one of the rules of cats if there's a box we find it and if we fit,"

"We sit!" Steel finishes diving into the large box with Amazon written on the side sending it sliding across the floor. "Yay."

Hero chuckles letting his brother enter next. "I think we could all use a good nap then."

"I don't think there's room for you Hero." Steel says with a wide grin.

"We'll see." Hero answers as he struggles to fit.

A few minutes later America walks in the front door and can't help but chuckle at the sight before him. "Guess you three are kinda stuck huh?" He's answered by three loud mews. "Okay, okay but first something to send your other owners."

Hero sighs as his ears drop. He's unable to see what his master is doing but he has a good idea. "We're not going to live this down are we?"

"Nope…"

**A/N: thank you to the guest who noticed my mmistake This is why I shouldn't write when tired :)**


	28. Eyebrows

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Romano**

The young micronation follows the sounds of snickers down the hall, he stops outside of a door ajar unsure if he should enter or not. "Are you sure they won't hiss at me?" An Italian accented voice says with a laugh.

"Dude shut up." His Uncle answers annoyed. "Look I don't know what happened but can you fix them? I'll do anything."

"Anything?" The Italian says sweetly. "Well –"

"Nope I know what you're thinking. If it means that I'll do it myself."

"No sit down. I can't let you try and do it yourself." There's a slight sigh as Sealand opens the door an inch to see his Uncle sitting in a kitchen chair with Romano above him. "Knowing you, you'll miss and take too much off." Romano takes America's chin and moves his face side to side to get a better look of what he has to work with.

It's only then does Sealand get to see what his Uncle is trying to hide. Where his normally thin eyebrows should be are thick bushy caterpillars. Quickly he cups his hands over his mouth to keep from gasping at the strange sight. "I did that during the depression…lost them and took me three months to find them but by then I just went to a barber and told him to take them off." America says as he takes off Texas and sits them on a nearby table. "But I figured you have well…"

"The magic touch?" Romano answers picking up a small cup of wax. "I do but it will still hurt for a moment then when I start to tweeze you won't feel a thing."

He dips a wooden stick into the wax but just as the nation is about to coat America's eyebrows they hear a loud hiss. "The fuck?!"

Romano nearly drops his wax as his eyes widen. "You said they weren't alive, you bastard."

"They aren't…" America answers hearing laughter from the hallway. "Peter." Even without Texas he can make out the micronation. "Not cool Buddy."

"Aww sorry Uncle Al." Sealand answers walking in. "But what happened to your eyebrows?"

Jokingly America covers his eyebrows and looks away. "No, don't look at me I'm hideous."

"You've always been hideous but only without caterpillars."

"Hey!"

Romano slides the wax across his eyebrows. "But I can work a little magic." He slaps on a thick fabric and before America can say anything rips it off.

Even Sealand winces hearing the sound and seeing the pain flash across his Uncle's face. "Ouch…"

"Oh my god how the fuck do girls do this on their legs?"

"Legs?" Romano says with a sly smile. "Alfred they wax other things much more…sensitive."

America's eyes widen. "Virgin ears dude."

"You're not a virgin."

"No…" America points back and quickly Romano clears his throat. "Well the next one we go."

"What do they wax?"

Quickly America answers as Romano does his other eyebrow. "Nothing, ow fuck!" He covers his face in his hands knowing that if he's not bleeding his skin is at least turning a dark red.

The Italian doesn't bat an eye as he grabs for the tweezers. "We'll tell you when you're older but if you'd like I can do yours while I'm here." In a flash the micronation is out the door. "Well that was easy…now look up Alfred we're nearly done…but hey you're not bad looking after all."

"Shut up Dude…"

**This came from a reviewer and a lovely headcannon that both Canada and America tweeze their eyebrows so not to look like their former brother.**


	29. My Valentine

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

Well Uncle Al is at it again though this time I wonder if Miss Hungary didn't have something to do with it. "Hey Artie," he says with a warm smile knowing that Arthur hates that nick name.

Like expected he turns around glaring at my uncle. "What?"

In an instant a rose is shoved into Arthur's face. "Will you be my valentine?"

Arthur blinks, Alfred blinks...I blink. Did I hear him correctly? "You're joking right?" Arthur looks at the rose then to his smiling face then slowly to my amazement takes it. "You're a bloody wanker. Hell you can't even get the date right."

"Hey it's the thought that counts." His smile widens before he walks off with what looks like a dozen more roses in his hand.

Since I know he's up to something, what I'm not sure so I follow him. "Yo, Frances will you be my valentine?" I hear him ask from a room over.

As I look in I see the older nation take it, smelling it with a gentle smile on his face. "Of course Alfred," he says hugging my uncle and while it's whispered I hear him say something else. "Que Dieu vous bénisse, Alfred."

"May he bless you too Dude." Uncle Al is off again with me right behind.

With each rose he gives another face while confused still brightens. Some give him a warm smile, others a hug and one or two even planting a small kiss on his cheek. Finally after two hours his roses are gone and he sits alone in the court yard.

I join him on the bench. "Hey Buddy," he says to me pulling out a small blue flower. "Will you be my Valentine too?"

Once I take it he ruffles my hair like normal. "Sure but you're a few days too late."

He gives me a chuckle. "Yeah I know, a couple of people already told me that but," he stops for a moment taking a deep breath of the cold air. "Sometimes it's just good to be remembered you know?" His eyes shine though I can tell he's hiding something but I know better to press him. "So just enjoy the flower and hopefully it brightened everyone's day."

"I know it did." I answer snuggling up to him to avoid the late winter chill. "So will you be my Valentine too?"

He wraps me in a bear hug as he lets out a chuckle. "Of course little Dude."

**A/N: I haven't forgotten about this series I promise **


	30. Netflix

**Today's will include**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Prussia**

**Denmark**

**England**

It's nearly enough to send the English man over the edge. "You are not bringing the lad with you," he says, eyebrow twitching wildly. "Do you hear me?"

America on the other hand smiles. "Dude you can come too. It's just Netflix and chilling."

"I know what you said." England snaps, back trying not to pull more attention them. "Do you even know what it means?"

Without missing a beat the younger replies. "Yeah it's eating pizza while watching Netflix without the fear of being judged for not wearing pants." Sealand snickers though England's not amused.

"No you asshat, it means having sex while watching Netflix."

America cocks his head innocently. "Well that's dumb, one you miss most of what's going on unless it's like a crime show where they tell you everything and two you'd probably roll over onto the pizza and no one wants hot cheese there."

This time it gets a sigh. "I swear to god..." He turns to the nearest Nation. "Prussia do you know what Netflix and chill means?"

Both he and Denmark turn around, clearly confused by the random question. "Ja?"

"Good and do you think Sealand should be allowed to go along?"

Both exchange quiet looks before turning back to the trio. "That's not awesome Alfred."

"Yeah not inviting us?" Denmark shakes his head with a hurt look on his face. "I thought we were friends."

"We are Dude." America says thinking quickly. "You guys can bring the beer and oh soda." He pats Sealand's head warmly. "See you guys at five?"

"Hell yeah."

America turns back to the shorter nation. "So?"

"So what?"

"So you want to come?" America's smile widens. "Pants are optional."

Like before England's eyebrow twitches. "You're an idiot...but I can't let you three ruin this boy's innocence like that."

"Ew dude don't say it like that."

"You know what I meant you bloody jackass!" England groans feeling every eye on them. "I'll be there..."

Once the nation is out of ear shot Sealand looks up at his uncle. "You were messing with him weren't you?"

"No, I just like my definition better is all."


	31. Fanfiction

**Today's will include**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Romano**

It was a rainy day; Uncle Al had a few stacks of his countless trading cards out while Romano was reading one of his romance books while I was trying to beat the elite four. After finishing the book the Italian tossed it over the side of the couch with a light groan. "That was crap."

Without missing a beat Uncle Al answered. "Better than Twilight?"

"Everything is fucking better than Twilight." Romano turned so he was lying on his side, his head resting on his palm. "It's just all do damn cliché and apparently they've never had real sex before."

At that I looked up confused while Uncle Al chuckled. "Aww then go read a fanfiction."

"It's all about how I'm fucking Antonio or Bella and again none of them have ever had real sex so I'd be I don't know having a hand stand while he's doing me from the front with a huge smile on his face and I'm calling him a bastard between grunts."

At that my uncle could barely keep in his laugh. "Dude I read one where I was freaking being done by Ivan and all the time my head was in this dirty sink like, no he'd be smacking my head into said sink not giving me the time of my life."

"Eww..." I said with an eye roll and a disgusted look. "Why would you read that?"

"It was well written mostly though I don't get why I'm always getting it." It was muttered but I still heard it along with Romano.

"Because you would get it." He answered with a smirk. "But that gives me an idea."

"Amemano?"

Romano sat up. "No but you're on the right idea." His smile widened as he pulled out his lap top. "Give me your wifi password and we'll get started."

Intrigued Uncle Al stood up, his cards forgotten on the carpet as he sat beside his friend. "Well can't be any worse than the time I got knocked up in Walmart than had my phone stuck up..." He looked over at me. "Any who."

"Oh that one was funny." Romano snickered turning to me. "What pair do you want us to use Peter we'll leave it up to you."

Only then did I really get curious so I grabbed my soda and joined them on the couch. "I don't know one of the popular ones?" I thought for a moment before smiling. "France and England."

"Oh perfect!" Romano almost squealed. "Fruk, hmm what kind of setting?"

"Dude, have it be like Pirate England and hmm oh frack have it where France is like the prince of France and England captures him for ransom and cause he well hates France. Oh and cause Scotty totally put him up to it so they could be together again!" My uncle was actually bouncing up and down a little with excitement.

Instead of being annoyed Romano's eyes lit up as his hands rapidly started to type. "They don't fall in love right away because that's used too much." He looked up with a wide smile. "Francis and Scott are in love, spending time together until Scott is poisoned and Arthur is told in his dying breathe to take Francis to safety."

"Wow..." I said starting to think myself. "But wait what if Mr. France doesn't want to go home? He likes it where he's at and Iggy has to force him back on the boat?"

Uncle Al patted my head. "That's where the whiskey comes into play. Now Dude are we posting this on your or my profile?"

"Hmm last time it was under yours so I'll take this one."

"Works for me now we need a name..."

Again I spoke up. "What about uh, Under the same Moon?"

They both looked at me before nodding. "It's going to be way better than Twilight."

"I already fucking told you jack ass everything is...but yes, yes it is."

**A/N: Okay so there's a few head cannons here that I adore and thought I'd share with everyone**


	32. Cosplaying

**A/N: a lovely reviewer asked for this and I loved the idea especially since I'm off to PAX east in a few days.**

"So,"

"No."

"Come on..."

"No." Canada shakes his head seeing bits of fabric and costumes strewn everywhere. "And I mean no."

America manages a weak whimper as his lower lip quivers slightly. "Everyone's gonna be dressed up and it's not the same if you're not gonna. Even Peter's dressing up." He points back at the micronation. "We're a team."

Sealand quickly perks up. "Yeah come on Uncle Mattie it's going to be awesome."

The northern twin can't fight the look from both so finally he nods. "But one condition if there's a 'female' character it's not me."

America thinks it over for a second. "Dude you know I'd never do that to you...okay that one time during Comic con but that was like three years ago."

"I was in a mini dress, Alfred."

"And you looked damn sexy."

"Alfred!"

Throwing his hands up in mock surrender America chuckles knowing he should quit while he's ahead. "Okay we'll pick easy. Easy isn't bad right? Like maybe gamers or Links or even some Fnaf?"

Canada isn't swayed. "Fnaf as in I get stuck as Chica but Links could be something good." Both smile turning to the younger watching. "Hey Link think little Link would look cute?"

"Why yes Link I think this is a good idea." America answers. "See? They're not all bad ideas and we'll figure out one that's perfect for us okay?"

"Fine," he says as his phone starts to ring. "I have to take this but then we can get to work on what every one we're doing."

As soon as Canada's gone however Sealand cocks his head. "I thought we were going to make him Iron man so you could go as Captain America and me as Spider man?"

"Oh we're going to do that but I have to make sure he's never seen the fanart and you young man better stay away from all the Deadpools." His eyes narrow slightly. "No Spider son of mine will get close to a Dead pool unless Spidy is on top."

With a shake of his head Sealand gathers up his costume and walks away. "Uncle Al, I think you should stay off of Tumblr..."


	33. Girl's night out

**A/N: Okay so while I was away I saw some amazing cosplayers and did a bit myself lol, so since a lovely reviewer asked for some Nyotalia I think I have an idea**

With a groan America looks down at her outfit. "Madeline I think my outfit shrank from the last time I put this on."

"More like your butt grew." The Canadian says with a giggle from her spot by the mirror. "But you'll be fine its only like ten hours and no one will take a picture of your-" She stops seeing their younger tagalong in the refection. "Sammi do you need help with your outfit?"

The micronation looks down curling up on the bed. "I don't know...I mean I can back out right?"

"Well yeah," America says with a worried look as she wiggles the short shirt on. "Is Japan attacking?" She says it so innocently that when Sealand's face reddens she's not sure why. "What?"

"Aunt Katie, eww no!"

"Just asking, I mean he's bombing the hell out of my cities right now-"

"Aunt Katie!"

Canada shakes her head. "Katlyn please shut up about your satan's waterfall." When America snickers the northern twin rolls her eyes. "What's wrong Sammi? You're going to look cute and people will only take your photo if you ask okay?"

"That's not true."

"Katlyn I swear to god shut up." Canada glares wickedly before turning back. "Or is it who you are?"

Slowly she nods looking down at her feet. "I'm going to look stupid, I mean I made this myself and,"

"Girl we all made these ourselves." America gives a smile hugging her little sister. "They're not perfect and if you want to not do it, it's totally fine. Hell I'm probably not doing this tomorrow cause well."

"Japan?"

"Oh yeah." America's smile widens. "So grab your bag and let's go see some fracking awesome games." She quickly applies her lipstick and strikes a pose. "Cause them boys don't know I'm the original gamer girl and can show them up on everything."

Opening the hotel room Canada sighs. "In other words you're going to go flirt with the League of Legend guys again."

"Oh no I learned my lesson last year especially when Abel found out. Nope I'm sticking to the Mortal Kombat guys." She waits as Sealand runs past her and out the door. "Well...at least until the Panels start."


	34. Dark side

**Today's will include**

**America**

**Sealand**

**Scotland**

**France**

**(Star war like AU)**

Inhaling slowly the young teen focuses but as hard as he tries his mind keeps drifting elsewhere. "Ugh..." Peter mutters hearing the others in his team muttering behind him. Once he looks back at the three cloaked figures, Alfred meets him with a smile. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah." Alfred answers, pulling away from his teachers to join the youngest. As he sits the tall blonde pulls back his brown hood. "Just trying to figure out where to go from here, but shouldn't you be mediating?"

"It's harder than you make it to look...what if I can't get it?" Peter asks looking back again at the two men seemingly now to be bickering. "And what if they find us?"

Alfred playfully ruffles the younger boy's hair. "I never said it was easy Dude but you'll get it and if they do find us? Well I'll have them on the run in no time flat." He can tell his nephew isn't convinced so he stands up and offers his hand. "Come on, let me show you how they taught me."

"Didn't your teacher well teach you?" He stands hearing Francis chuckle. "What?"

Allistor lights his cigar. "His teacher was dead before the lad could learn to fuckin' basics. Though to be fair his teacher did always have a thick stick up his arse."

"Well, all of them do" Francis smiles knowingly. "They seem to forget without Dark how can there be light? Without war how can we know peace?" He folds his arms leaning against the red wood tree. "It's a delicate balance we must protect. So while they call us traitors, villains even we're nothing but part of a spectrum that keeps the universe whole."

Allistor shakes his head. "Spoken like true poet."

"In another life I feel I was."

As the two continue to talk Alfred takes his student down to the lake, knowing that in the valley they'll be safe from enemy eyes. "Okay let's do a quick trial by fire shall we?"

"You want me to fight you!? What if I hurt or kill you?"

Alfred pulls out his light saber. "Then you learn what it feels like to kill someone."

"Uncle Al..." Peter says weakly as he pulls out his own weapon. "Not you..."

Alfred smiles warmly. "It's something we have to do. It's our duty sometimes but, only when we have to. If we're trapped or our lord calls for it we do it."

"Even if it's wrong?"

Alfred doesn't answer as his light saber starts to glow deep red. "Attack."

While Peter wants to argue the look in his uncle's eyes tells him to do what he's told. So he races head long at the man, just as he's about to hit Alfred square in the chest. The older jumps spinning around in midair, landing behind the boy and quickly takes the boy by the wrist. With Peter disarmed Alfred holds his own light saber to the child's neck. "Uncle...Al?"

"No, not even if it's wrong." Alfred whispers holding the saber closer to Peter's neck. "We have morals so don't ever forget that." In a split second the light saber is gone and Peter is spun around to meet his blue eyes. "We're dark side because we follow a different set of rules. Not because we're blood thirsty killers. Hell even the dark side probably wonders what the hell we're up to half the time anyway." Alfred walks back to his spot by the water. "Now, again."

Peter nods looking over at his weapon. He holds out his hand and in a moment it returns to him. It leaves a smile on his face and his teachers. "I did it."

"Yeah yah did now don't hold back."


	35. In case of emergency

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Hong Kong**

**Canada**

A rare smirk appears as Leon spots the box of crayons by the American's feet. "Peter do you want to see something fiery?"

The Micronation looks from the older teen, to the American then back again. "You're not going to light his pants on fire again are you?"

"Not him." Hong Kong says before sneaking below the table, avoiding the forest of legs as he goes.

The American sitting at the end of the table is blissfully unaware of the man by his feet as he continues to color in the small book hidden among his notes. Once the detailed moon is finished he reaches down, trying to hide his look of horror. "Shit."

"America?"

"Nothing." He manages looking down to see he was right, someone has run of with his prized crayons and he has a good idea who. "God damn Commie..."

Meanwhile with lighter in hand Hong Kong pulls out a red crayon. "Did you know these burn for thirty minutes. It's for emergencies."

"It's for emergencies?" Sealand cocks his head. "So if it's not they don't burn as long or something?"

"You've been spending too much time with them..." Hong Kong replies with a sad sigh. "You're smarter than this but back to the crayons." With a flick of his finger he has the lighter light against the crayon that quickly starts to melt into a red mess. "Come on."

"It could just be a meme, oh!" Sealand's eyes widen as the crayon suddenly starts to burn like a candle. "Oh cool can we do the whole box?"

Again the smile appears on Leon's face. "Now you're thinking, would you like to do the honors?"

Nearly twenty minutes later there's only burnt wax where the box once sat and the only thing Sealand has to show for it is a burn on his hand. "Now what?" He asks placing his water bottle against the red skin.

From behind a voice answers as two strong hands land on one of their shoulders. "Now you two buy me a new box of crayons."

Instantly a chill runs down the blonde boy's spine. "But Uncle Al it was an emergency...?"

"It's gonna be an emergency if I can't finish my owl picture." It comes with a angry growl the likes neither have heard before.

As both exchange looks, suddenly a large box of 50 crayons appears in their faces. "Hey look what I found at Walmart Al, there's one for each of your states."

In a flash the America snatches away his new found prize muttering quietly to himself as he dashes off. "My precious..."

"You two," Canada says clearing his throat. "Are so lucky."

"I would have just given him China's credit card."

The oldest shakes his head. "You were about to piss yourself." His eyes harden. "This is your only warning." With that he walks away, knowing neither will listen.

Sealand turns to the older. "What do we do now?"

Again the lighter appears. "I don't know about you, but I want to see what else burns."


	36. Dork

**Today's include**

**Fem Sealand**

**America**

**(hint at AmericaxfemIceland)**

I should have known better, I mean Mama told me to pack a few just in case but did I listen? Nope, why would I since I'd only be gone for a few days and I was in a hurry to see Uncle Al. So when I woke up this morning and Mother Nature appeared...I was horrified.

I have one. One! And what the hell am I supposed to do now...I could call Mama since I'm going to be here for another week.

As I think over my options there's a knock at my door. "Hey Sammi, get up sleepy head cause I made waffles," He says in a cheery voice that tells me he's just finished his third cup of coffee.

My stomach turns but I sit up anyway. "I'll be down."

"You feeling okay?" His head cocks to the side slightly as Ace trots in and jumps up on the bed.

I nod as I pet Ace's head. "I'm fine...um I just have a cramp?"

Really I expect to see him freeze with a look of horror on his face like I've seen Arthur and Uncle Abel do when I told them the first time but, he doesn't bat an eye. "So do you need anything?"

"Anything...?" My voice cracks slightly as I hug Ace's neck. "Um I need stuff...you know...that stuff."

"Sure just give me an hour or so and I'll get yah what you need." With a wink he leaves me alone with the Cocker spaniel, both of us clearly confused.

"Ace your master is being weird again." He only answers with a kiss to my cheek.

Ace doesn't leave until the front door opens an hour later. Soon I hear my Uncle's heavy footsteps until he's at my door again. I blink when I take a look at the two bags in his arms. "Grabbed a few of the essentials for yah." Again he gives me a sweet smile as he sits them down on the bed. "Careful though cause the ice cream will probably start to melt soon."

"Thank you." I managed taking a peek at my new goodies. "You didn't...have to."

With a shrug he turns to leave. "It's something any 'big brother' would do, besides this isn't my first time doing this."

"Oh?"

With one last chuckle he walks out. "She'll never admit it but Edna's been in the same boat once or twice and what kind of a boyfriend would I be if I didn't get my Ice Princess what she needs?"

I can't help but roll my eyes. He might be a dork sometimes but he's a pretty awesome one at that.


	37. War

**Today's will include:**

**Sealand**

**America**

**Canada**

**Iceland**

**Scotland**

**Australia**

I was supposed to be on team Island but, I felt bad that Uncle Al and Mattie were all alone against the four of us. Boy was I wrong…

Uncle Al went down quick, snow balls hitting him everywhere (and one filled with ice cause well Emil sometimes doesn't play fair.) It looked like all was lost until Uncle Scotty noticed one thing that sent a chill down his spine.

"Where's the Canadian!?" He yelled out, his white breath encircling his head as he frantically looked around. He got his answer as a snowball beamed him in the back of the head, sending him flying forward. "God damn it boy, where are yah?"

It was then that Emil caught sight of him. It wasn't a game anymore, but a game of cat and mouse. Both men were out for blood, it was so clear to everyone else that when I stepped forward Jett wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Nope."

"What?"

"Unless yah want smacked with one of those fucking ice bombs."

By this time Uncle Al was up, holding his head as a small stream of blood oozed from his cheek. "Hot chocolate until they kill each other?"

"Yeah." The rest answered as we tracked back to the safety of the kitchen.

Soon we were watching the pair as the sun began to sink in the sky. "So should we do something?" I asked as Uncle Mattie ducked behind a tree.

Scotland shook his head, sipping his drink. "They'll get hungry eventually."

"You sure about that?"

"I said…eventually."


End file.
